Don't ever mess with your little Sister She might be um, different
by lokilo
Summary: This is my play on what would happen to Mike Teavee if he didn't get stretched and had a sister. BUT with a few twist on being it isn't Mike and he doesn't go threw Wonka-vision Also have please post a review
1. Why I am 11 inches tall

Hi, my name is Chase Nix, and I am an 11 inch tall boy. You may wonder how I am 11 inches tall. I'll explain. I use to be the tallest in my class. 6' 11" in 8th grade. I had a small family. Both in height and amount of people. My dad was 5' 11". My mom was 5' 7" and my little brat of a sister, Reagan, was a 3' 7" 5th grader. She was taunted so much even I jeer at her at night sometimes calling her Mike from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory.

"Hey Mike, you need to go through the stretcher to grow." I said in a Wonka type voice. "Shut up Chase!" Regan exclaimed. "We know your tall, doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face!" She went to room in a flustered fashion. "We know your tall, doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face!" I mocked softly so she wouldn't hear me. She gets very up in your face when she is angry. I just walked to my room. In my room was a glass of water. It said drink up! From, Reagan. "That's it?" I thought. No woopie cushions, no tripwires, no glitter. Just a glass of water. "Hmmm," I said. "Well I am thirsty." I drank it up. Nothing happened. I just went to bed and that's where the magic all happened. I roll around in bed a lot mainly because I have a full size bed which is about a whole foot smaller than me. Then I realized something. I was drunk. I couldn't see straight. This had to be one of dad's 50% alcohol drinks because i fell right out off bed and past out. I rolled of the bed with nothing but some PJ's on me not even my blankets.


	2. The Next Day

The next day I woke up hurt all over my body and in a hangover. I looked around my room giant bed check, giant chair check, like 100 steps to the door check, and giant feet behind me check, all normal. Wait giant bed, giant chair, 100 steps to the door and giant feet behind me near my bed. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! "Where am I?!" I squeaked. A high pitch voice boomed "What's the matter Mike" it said in a mocking voice of mine normal one, "You need to be stretched?" I knew that voice from anywhere. It also helped that is was magnified. "Reagan? Help me please I am sorry" "Help you? Why would I do that Mr. Madison?" I knew something as soon as she said that she shrunk me. "Why would you do that to me Reagan?" "Well I needed revenge for your torture of taunting. So I used that chemistry set you got me for my birthday, well actually mom got it for you for me but anyway, I used it to find a way to shrink you for a year and I found that an alcohol base mixed with peanuts and radishes make people shrink so I put dad's rum in a glass put the solution in and stuck the note hid in your closet and then when you fell I came out and watched you shrink in your Jameys and shaked you out on to the bed then flicked your desk drawer and you fell on the floor in pain"

But there was something evil in her voice "Why is there a bottle of nail polish open on my bed?" I inquired. "Without a brush?" "Because," she said. "It's Saturday and I am going to the mall in flip flops and I thought the first torture should begin as soon as I explained what happened" Then she picked me up by the feet and we went to the nail polish


	3. The Bottle and Shoe

I hang in my sisters fingers right above the bottle of nail polish. I gulp. I could be dead in a matter of seconds. Reagan said "Three things, one, I know what you are thinking. Two, you shouldn't breath for a good minute or two and three you can't die of a unnatural occurrence so I can't kill you by stepping on you only way you die is of old age till I reverse the potion." Gre.." SPLASH! I go straight into the bottle and get swirled around. I get pulled up and put on her toe nail. Pushed up and down on her toe nail and I feel my neck crack many times. After 10 minutes of this she washes me off. "Huuha" I breath "what the heck! You said a few minutes it has been like 10!" "Well I had to do my hands and my feet both of them and my right hand was a bit tough because I had to use my left so it took 2 extra minutes." She said. "But it doesn't matter you are my slave and you will stay that way for a long time and the more you swear the more I torture you. Also right now you are 3 inches tall. You are gone to are parents because I left a note because you sleep write that said I am leaving to a tall tower I'll be back in a few months. And you signed it." "Well whats next you fat faggot" I insulted. "Now you are becoming part of my flip flop swearer"she says as she puts me in her flip flop and slowly puts her foot in and crushes me "She must be at least 100 times my weight." I think as she walks out of the room yelling for mom to tell her that I disappeared she walks back to her room to get her purse and walked out of the door crying fakely to show that she was "sad" though she was not. "YOU FAT FACED FAGGOT WITH A FAT BUT AND A FUCKED UP BRAIN" I screamed at the top of my lungs but it sound like just a few muffled cries. She stoped and she took her foot out of the shoe. "Now you shouldn't be swearing. I have a sleepover with a few friend on Sunday and that will be a tortuous day" she laughed and moved me so my head would be be just out side her foot near her toes. She walked to the mall to torture me under her foot. I knew she would be here for hours.


	4. The Mall Part One

The door open and I see the mall is empty. It is 8:30 AM "That's weird there is usually 1000 teens here on the weekend" I said softly "I reserved the mall to me and my 4 friends" she pointed at 4 girls who were about her way taller than her (4', 4' 3", 6' 5", 4')"Two are twins who are 4', one is 4' 3" but over 200 pounds that is why she isn't as tall and lastly one is 6' 5" and she is our star athlete way over 1 ton, oh and they know about you and your new size change" she said "They love torture and you will be our tortury (person being tortured) so you will be put somewhere in the mall and if we find you we will torture you till 7:00PM, 10 and a half hours then we will go home and you will be left in the mall at 1 decimeter or about 4 inches. Then tomorrow evening right before 8:00PM you will appear in my bedroom for the evening events. This scared the shit out of me. Literally. I took a shit in her flip flop and she felt it come out of my naked body. I knew then I was in trouble. These were her favorite flip flops. FAVORITE! "MY FLIP FLOPS!" She screamed "Oh I think we'll wait a half hour for the hide and seek and play squish the Chase." I was out of the flip flop and surrounded by 5 girls in an instant. "Each one of us will have 6 mins except the twins who will double team him how I want got it." Reagan said "Got it" each one replied. "Mila, Tila your up 1st" Reagan said "go to the bathroom and you know what to do." "Yes" the twins replied they went to the ladies room and it smelled great. I though it would be combing my hair but no. They started to pull down there pants and underwear. I thought "this can not end well" They picked me up and said in unison " Time for a butt squish" "Uh- AHHHHH" SMASH! They put me in there butholes and rubed from side to side. One rubed to the left and the other to the right and back and forth they went "TIME!" we heard fromt he loud speaker. That 12 mins felt like hrs "Alright next ME" Reagan said. They pulled up their pants and ran to the girls "All 'Dusted'" they said. Then Reagan took me to the bathroom she got naked full naked and started to rape me on the floor "Your lucky that your getting attacked by two others. Other wise i would shove you up my vagina and leave." She left after 6 mins and said all twisted and handed me of to Kennedy the 4' 3" fat girl She asked me "Up or down?" I said down because i wanted to be put down "Okay" she put me down in the ladies room and pulled of her shirt "Um? What are you doing?" BELLY FLOP!" she exclaimed and land belly first on me and bounced up and down on me for all 6 mins. Then came Daytona a big 6' 5" 1 ton+ girl she went right to the bigest part of the mall and tooke off her bag on her back. She pulled out some cleats and put them on with the spikes and said "I know exactly how much I way 5 tons i just don't say" she smiled and stomped on him for all 6 mins with the spikes in his face and gut and he blacked out.


	5. The Mall Part Two

I woke up in the food court. I saw all the tables and stands. I gulped. Which one was I in? There was a total of 7 stands including the one I was in. There were Hana Grill, Panda Express, Pita Gyros, Gabriel & Daniel's Mexican Grill, which was knew, Hot Dog on a Stick, and Great Steak & Potato that I could see. ( **I DO NOT OWN THESE PLACES SO PLZ NO COPYRIGHT LAWS AND I GOT THESE FROM THE MALL I LIVE NEAR I HAVE ONLY BEEN TO A FEW OF THESE PLACES AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MOST OF THEM SERVER EXCEPT THE ON CHASE IS IN AND Hot Dog on a Stick)** So the one I had to be in was, "Burger King" I gulped again. That means I am less than a foot tall in a place where they serve my least favorite food. Meat. I am a vegan. I will not eat anything an animal made. And worse of all I was in their meat container. "All the dead cows" I thought. This could be worse I could be in the..BOOM! "WHoa" I said. "What could have made that," I thought "Could it be... No it has to be the girls." I soon as I thought that WAM they pull out the container full of meat and put 5 down on the grill. I was fine that they were cooking them till the fifth came down with me under it. SSSSSSSSS. The meat and the heat was so intense I was happy when they flipped it they were talking to each other not paying attention to the burgers when I started to walk on the hot gril across to the end when SPLASH! I was not looking and fell straight into the fryer. And as soon as I fell in they put tons of fries in and turn it up to 500 degrees Fairleigh. The oil was so painful when I got taken out I was crisped like fried chicken. With all the crust over me I barely saw me get eaten by my sister when I heard bells ring for me being captured.


	6. The Wheel, The Bath, and The Stinky Feet

I was frozen stiff. I did not know what to do. I just saw her uvula and it bounce up and down as she walked and talked while swallowing me alive. I was scared. I know I couldn't die and that stomach acids are bad and dissolve most objects. I couldn't imagine the pain. But I felt it. SPLASH! It burnt more than the oil I could see myself shivering up and shrinking down more or was that the stomach braking all the bones in my body with all the mussels. But I knew she was digesting me. They were at the other end mall when hide and seek happened. Even Dayton couldn't run across the mall in under 9 and a half hours. So they either must have either let her carry them to the food court or use their scooters that one of them brought. "Hmmmmm" I said while being shot down into her colon and intestines then the worse thing happened I stopped. I thought "Where am I?" Then even worse happened. The walls moved in squeezing me to thin as paper and then I saw a net and I landed there and saw the crap come out of my sister's ass and rain into the toilet and on top of me and i dropped a bit in too. Reagan said "BINGO! I won! I ate him!" "Good," said Dayton "I thought I did and since I am so big he became part of my stomach." "Okay 10 mins left, lets play 'Kick Chase back and forth'" said one of the twins. Mila I think. I was soon picked up and kicked around the bathroom caught in between legs until Reagan said "Stop! Our time is up and we have to leave. We will leave you in the busiest place in the mall. The parking lot." "Great," I thought "just great first beat and bruised to unconsciousness then ate and kicked around. Now I have to survive then cars in the parking lot." " Oh and you will be place at one of the mall's manager's parking space under her tire in a piece of gum" I said nothing. She obviously was going to place me to the tire of the mall's owner's car the one with the 90 ton tires and 900 ton car and I was going to be caught underneath its tire. I just slept in the piece of gum and under the tire till 7:55 when the car pulled out of the spot. And my body slowly was transported to my sister's room. All her friends from the mall where there. Naked and in the bathroom with the shower running. Or was it the bathtub? I was soon to find out because my sister picked me up and got me ready to clean their body's with my tongue rapped around my whole naked miniscule body. "MHHMHMHMMH" I muffled which was suppose to be "YOU PIG FACED BASTERS WHO RAPED ME AS A DEFENSELESS PERSON AND TORTURED ME!" and then I was their sponge for 20 mins and then the worst thing happened. "Mila your next." Reagan said. Mila squashed me in her hand. She and then her twin used me for a total of 40 mins plus the 20 my sister use me for. So1 hour done. I thought "I'll use insults to hold them back." "That all you got! Your just treating me like a king!" Kennedy was next and use me to everything possible. She wiped the inside on her butt and vagina, twice, used me as and armpit hair for 5 mins on both sides and made me like her toes and in between them, and then turn off the water and drain it so she could stomp on me to clean her feet. She used me for 1 hr and she stomped me for about half of that. Then came Daytona. She was male-like in how much hair she had. EVERYWHERE! I had to clean leg hair, chest hair, arm hair, armpit hair, and worst of all butt and vagina hair 20 times for a total of 5 hrs on Daytona. But the worst of all hadn't come. She put me through her butt and out her vagina and left me there for an hour squeezing her calves together and massaging my body to numbness she finally let me out after 3 hrs. I couldn't move. They also saw that I was immobile. And they pounced on my immobileness. Literately. They stomped me flat, sat on me, licked me, tickled me, and then the last few night activities came. They clamped me down to the floor with restrains put their all over my face. I didn't breath. Then Daytona used her big foot and slammed it down of my tiny chest and they all try to stick their feet up my nose and down my mouth so i couldn't breath and they got it in. If I breathed, their stinky feet would almost kill me. If I didn't breath then I would die. What should I do? To think I needed to breath in and forgot about their feet and past out


	7. The Next Day 2 and the Cleavage

I woke up and the girls were laying all near me. Naked like yesterday, or was it still night? I couldn't tell. "You slept for only 2 hrs." Kennedy said. "So it's 6:00AM." Reagan said. Lucky we got out of school the night I was shrunk. Or else it might have been different. "I have a deal to make with you." I said."One sec." they said in unison. They lined up in order of height. Reagan grabbed me "10 mins each" she said. "Go!" said the twins. She put him on the ground and put her vagina over my body and raped me for those ten minutes and so did the other 3. Then Daytona was up and asked "Can you make him an exact height?" "Um I can but it would be give or take about 6 inches" Reagan said "Then make him 3 feet tall" Daytona said "Sure," Reagan said. " but it will take me an day. Can you wait that long?" "Can I take him home to my house till then?" Daytona asked. " "Sure but tomorrow for our sleep over make sure to bring him back." My sister commanded. She nodded and everyone left to there houses and parents. But before she left she put me right between her boobs to hold me. I fell asleep while in her breast.

* * *

**Well now that I figured out how to do this, please review. It will finish up soon. Then I will ask you what I should do next. I have a few plans but want your opinion. I know that this is a short chapter but thank you for reading.**

**Lokilo**


	8. The Night and Jeans

I awoke to a giant smile. It said "Come here." "Why should I bitch?" She stomped on me. "Now that's not how to treat you new sister. Now is it?" Daytona said "What?!" I screamed with terror in my voice "My parents want to adopt a child older than me but smaller by a lot and they hate anything under 3 feet, and your sister is going to make you 3 feet tall and put you up for adaption. Have fake parents which will be me and a friend who is a boy. One has bad handwriting and your age says your are 13 but it is actually 8 so when they buy you they cannot return you and they will hate you. Also should say that they are 20'+ tall so don't go into your room. Oh and you will be sleeping in my room for sake of sq. ft." I knew that is where I end looking at her gut. I knew I had to escape after regrown. But it will be impossible. She will have me rapped around her finger. The next night, I was held under Daytona's foot breathing the sweaty air. We were at my house with all the girls. and they gave me the potion and I grew to 2' 8". They laughed and then Daytona said," My 10 minutes of torture begins now." She turn me over and grabs my legs, sits on me and stretches my legs to her chin and keeps pulling till my neck is under her ass. I past out and couldn't move because of my vertabe snapping.

* * *

When I woke up the fake parents were giving me to Daytona's parents and said what the truth about "me" that I was 8 not 13 and they already paid. My new parents said "You small little brat. You will sleep under your sister's bed in the bunk. Daytona was back in her room. She was on the top bunk and said "So where's my big... " "Turns out he is actually 8." "So little brother!" Daytona said happily. I know she was faking. It was 8:30 PM and we had to turn out the lights. I heard a creak. I didn't think of it. I heard it again and I turn over in my new bed. I looked up. I saw a giant dip in the bed. And a giant rip right above my head. I thought "It must be old" right before.. RIP! Her naked butt came through the mattress right on my head and she wiggled and clenched. It felt like a rub and grab because she turn over and flipped to under her big round ass and couldn't breath. When she woke up, she said "Where am I?" and she sat up on my face and farted "Woops! and she stood up. I fell off her butt. She said "You pervert! I am telling mom!" "Great ," I thought "now I get spanked" But she ask a question "In or Out?" I said "In?" okay she ask another question "Skinny Jeans or Yoga Pants" "Skinny Jeans?" I replied "Okay" she said "Daytona, put on your smallest skinny jeans that fit. Chase, YOU will stand still." Did I make the right move. I know I made the TIGHT move because my sister put me in her jeans, face in her butt and she started walking. "Does he show, mom?" Daytona asked "No honey now go enjoy your Ironman run." But before she ran off she told me"You will start moving into my ass slowly the more I run. Also you will get a little smaller. Around 8 inches to be exact." Then she ran off down the street to the starting line and her butt started to clench when she ran.

* * *

**Chase is in some trouble!**

**Vote for the next story at my profile page  
**


	9. The Sock and Bra

When I woke up I was much smaller. I could tell by the size of my hands and bed. Also that I the top bunk. "We don't have enough money for it. Also you will be wearing your sisters old jeans and stuff when she was 4." I asked Daytona"How big I am now?" She said " Well you were over shrunk. You are now 1 foot tall. Oh, and also I grew a good 5 and a half feet by absorbing your height." So she's 12 feet tall and I am 1 foot. "And, by permission from mom I have a new bed for you!" I saw her week old sock raised and froze. She wore that all week. ALL WEEK! Didn't wash it or took it off to run that marathon. But before I could react, her sock was over my head. I screamed as she pinched my legs and turn the sock over. I was tossed down to the toe of the sock and was hung from the top of the bunk. I couldn't climb out and really couldn't breath because of her sweaty socks. I shook my self down onto the floor. I think it was the floor. I crawled out of the sock and looked around. I couldn't see anything I turned around and ran into something soft but yet hard. Before I could react I was caught under something warm and and heavy. I heard all my bone turn into paste as soon as it came down on me. Then it hit me. I was on my bed where my sister laid and she knew I was there. I felt her calf lift up just a little bit and fall on my feet and her vagina came forward and was at my face and stopped. Then both her calf came at full speed at me and grabbed me. She lift me up with her legs and moved me to her breast. She placed me there put a bra over me and tied it tight to her chest and slept with me caught in between her boobs and laid down sideways so her boobs would squeezed together crushing me. By the next day I woke up I was part of her bra.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**What if Daytona can't find Chase? will find out **


	10. The Escape and Fail

As Daytona look for me in her bra she couldn't see me but I could see her big eyeball. When she left, I crawled out of the bra and ran to the window. I looked down into the yard and saw something I didn't want to see. Dogs. Not just one dog, 5 dogs and they were Giant Danemastiff which were puppies that were 10 feet tall on all four legs up to the shoulder. I walk out the door and there before me was a foot and it came over me and miss by inches. "Chase?" my mom's voice boom. I ran the other way to the kitchen and there was Daytona and she saw me and her eyes glimmered. I froze as she walked over to me picked me up and licked my ball sack for a minute and then swalloed me whole. I went to her stomach and went straight to a wall and was stuck there

Now here I am still attached here for a soild year. And that is why you shouldn't...

**MESS WITH YOUR SISTER!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! My next story will come out 9/10/14!  
**


End file.
